


Egyptian bonds are thicker than water

by Lonelylittleloser



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, F/M, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, burn scars, chosen one/osirian bond, was meant to be a one shot but I got creative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelylittleloser/pseuds/Lonelylittleloser
Summary: With Eddie still navigating what it means to be the Osirian, his inner uncontrollable intuition to protect Nina at all costs has potentially devastating effects. How many bad things can really happen once the Osirian has unlocked their powers.
Relationships: Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Egyptian bonds are thicker than water

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a few days after the end of season 2, before we find out that the chosen one and the Osirian can't be around each other or "vaguely bad things" might happen. So lets explore potential "bad things" shall we x

“You know you don’t have to tell literally all of my friends about that story!” Fabian yelled across the library, a blush creeping upon his cheeks. Jasper chuckled at the boy and sung his arms around the students around them.

“Don’t be ridiculous Fabian, I’m sure they loved that story.” All the residents of Anubis, bar Mara and Trudy who were preparing tea for the night, chuckled in response.

“Oh _of course_ we needed to know all about Fabians holiday adventures. Any chance you have any family photos Jasper?”

The students fell into a comfortable laughter and continued packing up the exhibit again before it was to be sent away. It was two days after they had been in this same place, facing losing Nina to the afterlife forever, but instead Rufus had fallen to the underworld. They were glad to be rid of the exhibit any day now, free to continue normal life.

Eddie was still trying to process it all. Not only was his girlfriend in a secret society trying to keep the balance of the life in the world, whilst sitting her GCSEs at the same time, he had secret powers. Not to mention an ancient Egyptian soul living inside of him. It was taking a lot of adjusting. Now all he could look forward to was his date with Patricia tomorrow, where she promised to answer any question he had, and make him pizza from scratch. They kept making eyes to each other from the other side of the room. A new comfort surrounded them, now having no more secrets, for real this time.

However, there is always a calm, before the storm. And no one expected the storm that was about to hit them, but like waves crashing on the rocks, a familiar face came crashing the party.

Jasper protectively stalked towards his godson, and instinctively pushed him behind his stature, arms to the side guarding the closest he had to a family.

“Vera, what business do you have coming back here?” He spoke the words in a deep and bold voice. He knew it best not to show weakness to her, though she had intimidated him almost as much as Rufus himself. But now, she looked twice as intimidating as before. She looked more deraigned, she most certainly hadn’t brushed her hair in days, and the look behind her eyes was glassy and blank. Like any remaining humanity in her was gone, replaced only with blank anger.

She walked further into the room, and laughed making everyone, however frozen they stood, feel a great surge of adrenalin and fear flow through their bodies.

“You brats,” The words were spat out like venom. Each slow step she took closer and closer to the students felt cold and calculated. “I was promised riches beyond my wildest dreams. Rewards from the Gods. Now what did you do to him!” She was screaming now. Unhinged was how they would describe it. “You sent him away. I want to know how you did it. How you destroyed my life in one swift motion. I want you to tell me what you did to Rufus Zeno!”

“Vera, they did nothing to Rufus, he did it to himself.” Victor stood forward, now staring down to the woman who he had not long ago planned to share the rest of eternal life with. He quickly switched his voice from protective, to a stern growl, intending to make her listen once and for all “Now I think if I recall, not long ago I told you to leave and never come back. So how about I escort you from the…”

“Don’t take a single step closer!” She had screamed out loud, as she pulled out of her bag a small device people could struggle to see through her fast and frantic movements. It however did cause everyone to jump in panic, Jasper pushing Fabian further back, Alfie and Amber holding each other tightly, Eddie looking to Patricia from across the room, making eye contact and mouthing to her ‘ _it’s going to be okay’_ , as she did the same back. Jerome, who was stood next to Nina glanced at her hoping some chosen one instinct could come out to save them all.

“Vera,” Victors tone had now switched, losing all malicious edge and attempting to reason with a woman who clearly wasn’t willing to be pushed around. A woman with nothing left to lose. “There really is no need for this, like I told you, Rufus put that mask on himself. He took himself to the underworld. No one else.”

The woman simply shook her head. She was lost, and alone. So many years of her life seemed wasted now. And she wanted only revenge.

“No, no you see. Rufus is gone. And someone needs to pay for it.” She began looking around the room, making eye contact with each and every one of them, finding who she should scare next. “How about you, Amber?” Her words came out slyly from her lips, and Alfie simply held her tighter.

“Don’t you dare touch her.”

“Ah yes, the girl who makes her boyfriend get on his hands and knees, for a girl who could barely give him the time of day.” Her eyes trailed the room some more and stopped on Patricia. “Or you, the girl who can’t seem to do much right. Not even be honest with her boyfriend about where she even is. Or, maybe the boyfriend. The Osirian. If Osiris lives in you, what a beautiful revenge. God of the underworld, himself destroyed in human form.”

Finally, after trailing the room, her eyes landed on Nina. She smirked, and her words coming out like vipers, sharp words stinging the whole room. She threw up the ball in her hand, now everyone in the room able to see what she was threatening them with.

Up in the air, was a glass sphere, inside it lit bright with a bold red flame. The whole room stilled worried what she was about to do.

“You know, Rufus was an Osirian once. He was always protecting Sarah, but she never gave the man an ounce of protection back. Maybe that’s the way these bonds are meant to work though. Such delicate one-way connections. The Osirian protects the chosen one, and the chosen one goes galivanting off doing whatever they like.” Nina’s face grew angrier each second that Vera spoke. “Rufus told me all about Sarah, he would do anything for her. And she would never once give him the only thing he wanted, the cup. Is it true that she still lives inside you? Do you dream of her at night Nina?”

Tears stung in Nina’s eyes, her grief for Sarah never fading, and the instinctual feeling to protect the woman she was bonded with grew stronger.

“Don’t you DARE say another bad word about Sarah! She was twice the person Rufus could ever wish to be. He was a terrible Osirian to her!” Everyone’s breath stopped in their throats. Nina had never been this angry before, and now that they were dealing with a woman on the brink of a psychotic breakdown, she had found herself pushed to the edge. Vera however, only laughed.

“Oh gosh she is still there inside of you. Hi Sarah. What’s it like on the other side?” She laughed at the teasing before walking backwards, keeping her eyes locked on Nina. Suddenly the smile on her face in only a second had been wiped, and she looked deadpan to the girl before her, finally uttering her last words, eerily slowly.

“Don’t worry Sarah. Your beloved replacement will be joining you now.” And in a swift motion, she raised her hand to the ceiling, and threw the ball.

Suddenly, it was like time was moving slowly. As if the world had stopped spinning. The whole room now unprepared for what was about to happen. Except of course, for Eddie. Well, maybe not Eddie, but the Osirian within him. And just like those fateful few days ago, his body was taken over by an instinct and he was before no time in front of Nina, saying words in a foreign language he didn’t recognise.

His arms covered into a cross over his chest suddenly split out, as he howled the last line of his mantra he had chanted, and the ball, a mere centimetre away from the two mythically linked Americans shattered into a thousand teeny tiny pieces, the flame inside shooting off into an unseen direction.

Without a second’s hesitation, Victor lurched forward and grabbed Vera holding the writhing woman in his arms. Jasper turned to his godson, behind him and engulfed the young boy in a hug before pushing him to his girlfriend. Nina looked at the boy in front of her and simply asked him, what she had two days ago.

“How did you do that?”

“I don’t know, intuition just, kicked in again I guess.” He said, still confused at his new found abilities. However, this moment was cut short by a scream which cut through them all like a knife from Joys mouth.

“Patricia!”

The whole room turned around to their friend. She was stood upright clutching her side, and they could see the red of blood staining through her white school uniform. Her skin, a sick ghostly white had coloured her face, eyes wide open in disbelief, and she seemed to sway back and forwards, struggling with each breath she couldn’t take. Finally, she fell backwards and Joy collapsed onto the floor to hold her up straight from her torso.

“What happened!” Joy screamed out loud again, holding onto her bleeding friend praying for some sort of miracle. As the students all ran closer, Victor had released Vera, in an attempt to address the situation at hand. She was gone out the door in a flash.

“Okay, we need to, we need to…” Fabian was stumbling his words out. He wasn’t sure entirely what to do right now. No one knew exactly what was in that bottle. Tears were pricking in his eyes and his voice cracked as he spoke. Finally, he thought to just stick with what he knew. “Alright Jerome, grab the cloth right there. Hold her side, _and tightly_ , try to stop the bleeding!”

“Fabian what we need is to get her to hospital!” Eddie had now found his voice, jumping towards his roommate, desperation and pleading strong in his eyes.

“And say what Eddie? We don’t even know what that thing was!”

“Fabian I will blow every secret there is to tell if it means saving her!”

“Eddie, if they find out about this it’ll lead to more questions. If they find out about you and Nina, they could turn the both of you into science experiments. You have a literal part of a god inside of you, you can’t risk that.”

“Fabian that’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make if it means she’s okay!” The words had come out as a cry by the end, and tears ran down his face. But as the boys engaged in a shouting match, a hoarse and broken voice from the floor disrupted them.

“Eddie you can’t do that.” Everyone turned back now in an instant to Patricia. Her breaths were long and tired, and her voice struggling. The pain was searing through her core so intensely that each word felt like a knife, and her strength was diminishing fast. “That’s too big a risk and you know it is.” Suddenly, he fell to his knees besides her, and clutched her hand in his own, holding back his tears. This was all his fault. His powers were uncontrolled and untamed. He had shot whatever was in the glass right towards her.

“Patricia, I did this to you, you can’t now let me not take a risk if it’s the only chance you have.” A small tear fell down the sides of her face as she squeezed his hand back ever so gently with the energy within her.

“But it’s not just you who you’re putting at risk is it. Like Vera said, it’s your destiny to protect her.” She looked over to Nina and blinked out a lone tear. “You have so much left to do Eddie, I know you have. Don’t risk it all.”

Suddenly, a voice disturbed their conversation, and Victor walked towards them, eyes focused on the shard of glass in his hand, smelling the piece.

“Actually, I think no one hear needs to risk anyone.” Everyone looked at him, as he quickly threw the glass back to the floor. “Pick her up and bring her back to Anubis house immediately!” He was now yelling, and the students all stood up and complied.

“What’s going on Victor?” Alfie asked as Jerome helped lift Patricia up into Eddies arms.

“There’s no time to explain right now I need to think boy!” And he stormed off towards Anubis, the students towing behind him, and mumbling words out like listing a recipe.

As they reached Anubis, Victor escorted them all into the cellar, and pushed the contents of an entire table onto the floor.

“Put her down there, boy!” He yelled before rushing behind him, picking up vials of fluids and reading the labels carefully before putting them all down.

“Victor will you explain what’s going on, please!” The pleading in Alfie’s voice was undeniable. He was holding Ambers hand tighter and tighter. One of his best friends sat before him, suffering from magical wounds, and breathing less and less each moment.

“That fire Vera had. I thought it was familiar. Then when I smelt it, it hit me.” He was speaking whilst searching for a clean vial, finding one eventually, and mixing fluids from multiple other sources into it. “Rufus Zeno clearly taught her his own tricks. As unpredictable as he may have been, some habits die hard and this was his.” He paused a minute grabbing another fresh vial and seemingly beginning a new concoction. “Buzzer bees.”

“Those things he threatened us with last year?” Jerome asked taken aback remembering the red shining insects, which sparked electricity in that hourglass. The look of Rufus when he emerged covered in the hives they created.

“Yes, those same insects. If someone is brave enough to try and extract their venom, they’ll find a heavily flammable venom, which can burn for centuries, and when the flame touches someone, it has the same effect as the sting, possibly even worse.”

“I mean the sting could kill you how can anything be any worse?” Amber yelled now worried about the girl in front of her.

“The sting has a sure-fire antidote. This, it’s the feeling of a bullet going through the sides, with an antidote especially harder to make.”

“And how well does that one work?” Eddie yelled as Victor finally finished swirling his two vials around.

“It should always work, but only if someone has all the right ingredients. Which safe to say, are rare to find.” As he spoke those last words, he walked towards Patricia, and on his way stopped by Nina and Eddie. He raised one vial to Nina’s face and caught a stray tear inside of it, and the other vial to Eddies and caught another. “Like I said, rare ingredients.” He then handed the first liquid to Amber, and beckoned her to join him by Patricia’s side.

“Rub that onto the site of infection, it should sooth the burning.” As he sent Amber to clean the blood away where the fire had hit the girl, he lifted her head of the girl who was barely breathing, and tilted it up enough to push some of this antidote into her mouth. After swallowing it, she lay back down and closed her eyes, wincing in the pain at her side each time amber rubbed more and more of the concoction into her wound.

“Will she be okay?” Nina was now jumping closer, worried by the sight of her friend, who looked less and less awake each moment.

“She should be fine now. But she will need rest. Someone should escort her to her room now.” And like that, the students were rushing out of the basement, and Eddie lay Patricia gently onto his bed. As she slept, he lay down beside her and held onto her. Any movement, tremor or shortness of breath he would feel, and do whatever he could to help.

After what felt like an eternity, but was in reality only about five hours, he could feel her chest moving more, and the sound of her breaths coming in heavy. He shuffled to he what was going on, and saw her eyes blink open. He could have cried, right then and there. He took in every detail of her. From the sunken eyes, to the paleness of her skin, but she was there which was all that mattered.

“You’re okay?” He asked, a softness in his voice she wasn’t used to.

“Okay may be stretching it you know, I have this killer feeling in my side that feels like I’ve been shot. But other than that, I guess I’m alright.” Despite her weak position, she still had a sharp tongue when it came to her sarcasm. Eddie could only smile and lean down to kiss her forehead.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know what happened. But I am so, incredibly sorry.”

‘You had better be sorry, trying to play the martyr at my dramatic scene,” she was now laughing, a weak laugh, but a laugh none the less, “honestly, it was rather rude I must say.”

“Patricia, I’m being serious,” He started but she cut him off swiftly.

“So am I, don’t you dare scare me like that again. I’m not having any government officials dissecting my boyfriend and that’s an order.” He smiled at her, a sad smile, but a smile none the less. She was dreary and tired, exhausted from her brief flirt with death. He pulled the duvet over her and said his final peace for the night.

“I really do mean it, I’m so sorry. Whatever is inside of me, I don’t know how to control it. And I can’t put the people around me at risk like that again. Whatever this is, I’m going to learn to control it, I promise okay?” He reached out and held her hand as her eyes flickered shut. She squeezed once before finally finding an appropriate response.

“Stop apologising slime ball.” He shut up now and she nuzzled herself into his side, feeling her consciousness fading again, her body recovering slowly.

Just before she fell asleep again, she decided it was finally high time she let him know something, because today had really shown her that we truly never know how much time we really have left.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to play about with the idea that in season 2 Eddie just seemed like his body took over and he probably couldn't control what happened, and the idea came into my head that one day when protecting Nina, he accidentally harmed Patricia in the process, causing the issue between who he, Eddie Miller, wants to protect, and who the Osirian needs to protect. Also it was meant to end a cliff hanger so no one knew if Patty cakes survived but then I just got creative and wrote more study for this specific timeline so whoops. Also two stories in one day can you tell I've made a new writing den?


End file.
